Run Away With Me
by JigokuAi
Summary: Yori and Aido are sick of the world's lies. They needed to get away. Why not together?
1. Sayori

**A/N- I, unfortunately, don't own the incredably sexy, handome, gorgeous, very hott, super cute, amazingly appealing, and just plain old awesome Hanabusa Aidou. I don't own Sayori either.**

Run Away With Me

Ai-chan

Pairing- SayoriXHanabusa

A/N- Kinda internal/emotional toil for Yori. Two-shot… maybe.

--

Run Away With Me

Yori's Pov

_Yuuki…_

You lied to me. You kept a secret from me. Why? I thought we were friends.

Was it something I did? Or maybe something I said? I'm almost certain it wasn't me. I think it was _them._

_The Night Class…_

Those _blood-sucking monsters _changed you. I wish I hadn't found out this way. I… I wish you'd just told me. I shouldn't have found out like this.

_Yuuki, _why do you _continue _to let Kiriyu-san drink your _blood?_ What if, one day, he doesn't _stop? _You could _die _Yuuki.

--

"Yori-chan," something interrupted my musings. I ignored it. It was probably something unimportant anyways.

"Yori-chan!" It got louder, I could sense something being waved in front of my face.

_Go away, _I thought irritably.

And then…

"YORI-CHAN!!"

I woke up from my thoughts quite abruptly to find Yuuki shaking me. She had a worried look on her face

I tuned her out as she started talking. I didn't want to know what she wanted to say. After about thirty seconds in her presence I felt like there was a hand trying to suffocate me to death. I couldn't stand to stay in her presence any longer.

Abruptly, I stood up and tossed out a hasty excuse.

"Sorry, I have to go meet someone."

I swiftly walked out of the room, unable to bear her false cheerfulness any longer.

The minute I was free of the offending presence, I let out a relieved sigh. The feeling of the strangling hand was backing off.

Since I didn't have anyone of interest of meet, I decided to take a walk in the woods.

I wandered around for about twenty minutes before I found the perfect spot to sit down and drown in my sorrows.

I chose to sit in the shadow of a tree, in a particularly grassy area. Not that there was much of the green tufts visible anyways. There was far too much snow covering the ground. I shivered a bit as the wind hit me. I moved slightly so that I would be protected from the wind in all directions. Whilst I thought, I unbeknownstingly started to nod off.

As I drifted into unconsciousness, I could hear the rustle of leaves off to my left. Even in my fatigue induced state, I was able to detect a soft chuckle.

--

Slowly drifting back into consciousness, I could feel the presence of… someone, near me. I tensed as I heard the same chuckle as before I fell asleep.

The humorous mood the stranger was in infuriated me. It was so tantalizingly familiar, yet I couldn't quite place the name of the owner of the voice.

As if the person could read my emotional changes, they stiffened, as if they didn't want to frighten me off. Pshhh… as if. The people at this school have no chance of scaring me. Unless…

_Shit._

_That's why the voice was so familiar. He screams to his fangirls with everyday! The playboy of Cross Academy, student of the Night Class…_

_Hanabusa Aidou, Vampire._

_Shit._

I was getting more and more panicked by the moment. But then…

"Are you sad?" he asked me. I was instantly horrified. How could he know? How could he tell? Is it really that obvious?

"Are you sad, Sayori?" He repeated, but this time, he added my name to ensure an answer.

I decided to just give in and answer him truthfully. After all, he was probably going to drain me of my blood and kill me. What's the harm in letting a single person know before she left the world?

I opened my eyes and answered him with a single word.

"Yes." As I said this, I looked him over. This was actually the first time I got a decent look at him. Every other time I saw him, he was surrounded by his screaming fans. As my eyes devoured his features, I came to a single realization.

He was cute. No. Cute was an insult to him. He was gorgeous. There were no blemishes on his perfect skin. Nothing marred his… anything.

There were a few moments of hesitation on his part but he smoothly covered it up with a smile. Of course, that as well was breath-taking.

To my surprise, his eyes showed concern. I wasn't too sure about whether or not it was true though. His voice broke through my thoughts.

"Do you feel betrayed?" Another question.

"Yes." How does he know exactly which question to ask? Does he have some sort of power?

"Are you lonely?" He didn't hesitate this time. He simply asked. And I simply answered.

"Yes." His next question surprised me.

"Will you run away with me?" He stuttered. His voice seemed to try to make it sound like the most casual question in the world, but what actually came out was a shy inquiry.

I had thought he had wanted to just suck my blood, but he asked me to run away with him.

"No." I told him. He simply smiled sadly and asked me,

"Why not?"

"Simply because I don't see any reason to do so." He grinned at my answer.

"Do you have a reason _not _to do so?" Aidou said slyly. His perfect eyes were now twinkling.

I was at a loss. I didn't have a comeback for that. I was about to stutter something random when he interrupted me.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes and found utmost sincerity. His eyes were shining with blazing honesty. His stare was so intense that she was a bit unnerved. Before she could help it she found herself answering, still lost in his gaze.

"Yes." She replied, mesmerized by Aidou.

He smiled softly but his gaze did not lose a bit of its intensity.

"Sayori, Run Away With Me." He said. His voice had absolutely no trace of hesitation. His tone was that of a statement or a command rather than a question.

I just couldn't say no. I mean, it sure beats living a lonely life or dying. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. I wonder though… _Why me… In fact, why is he running away in the first place? Is he lonely too? Has he been betrayed also? Is he sad? _All of these thoughts made my head spin. _In_ _time_, I thought.

And I reached out and grabbed his hand. He graciously lifted me up, smiled at me, and said,

"Thank-You Sayori Wakaba," He hesitated a bit after that. Nodding to himself like he had just convinced himself of something, he went on to say, "I love you." Staring straight into my eyes. His blazing clear blue eyes melted my frozen heart with this sincerity.

I smiled at him again, but this time, it was a real smile, full of warmth. I gasped a bit when he captured my lips to his simultaneously wrapping his arms around me, but I got over the initial shock and shyly returned the kiss and even put my arms around his neck.. After a few moments standing there in his arms I realized something.

All along, I had been in love with the perfectly gorgeous playboy of Cross Academy. All along, I had been in love with Hanabusa Aidou, Vampire.

When we broke the kiss for air, I leaned in close to him and whispered to his ear,

"I love you too."

And with that, I took his hand in mine and we walked off into the moonlight forest. With each step we took, a weight being lifted from our shoulders. Yes. We were running away from our fears, our insecurities, our troubles.

We were running away. But we were together at least.

And that's all that matters.

--

A/N- Please review and tell me whether or not I should do one in Hanabusa's POV. I don't know if I should post it or not…

Tell me if you like it. I kinda hate it. It was too cheesy for my taste. Kinda like one of those things where the happy couple skips off into the sunset kind of cheesy. Bleh… I can't believe I actually wrote this… Oh well. I liked the idea.

Thanxs!

Ai-chan


	2. Hanabusa

A/N- Here's Aidou-sempai's POV. I think I did an ok job. It's not the best and I tried my best to make in character. I hope it's not too OOC. Thanxs to Crimson~Clee for Betaing.

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own the incredibly sexy, handsome, gorgeous, super cute, extremely attractive, and just plain old mega awesome Hanabusa Aidou. I don't own Sayori either. … What? You all know he is!!! Anyways, I don't own anything… except for Ai… which is my OC whom I decided to throw in there because all the OC fics I've attempted all ended in a fail. Soo…**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!! UHH… MATSURI HINO-SENSEI OWNS IT ALL.**

**Dedication- Jani-chan! Because she took time out of her really very busy schedule and betaed this for me! Yay Jani-chan!!!**

--

Run Away With Me

Aidou's Pov

_Everyone…_

_Damn them all. Why won't they play with me anymore? Am I not better than they're so-called mates? Don't they know what they're missing? I am Hanabusa Aidou, a proud noble vampire! I have everything anyone could possibly ever imagine wanting._

_I'm __bored. __Where the fuck are all of them? I won't forgive them if they keep this up. How dare they make me feel this way?_

I feel so _alone._ I'm getting tired of this playboy façade. Hell, it doesn't even fill in _half_ of the empty void that is my heart these days. I'm… I'm so _lonely. _

_Everyone _has a mate; or at least someone they like! Kaname-sama has Yuuki; Shiki and Rima have gone so far as to sleep together! Akatsuki likes Ruka, I'm sure, but he's probably just too shy to ask her, and Seiren is already _married. _Even Ichijo. He and Ai are getting pretty hot. What's worse about them is that they're _public _about it. She's my goddamned cousin! Damn. Even that blasted level D's gotten himself a lover.

Up until now, I've contented myself with these dull and annoying _Day Class _girls, amusing myself in watching them fawn over me. I wonder what they'd be like if they knew what I _really_ am. Surely they'd run in fear?

My state of semi-solitude has driven me so low as to stoop down to making sure that all of the bimbos go after me. It got so bad that I made it my goal to have every single Day Class girl pine for me. Which I do, except for that Cross girl… On second thought, there's that girl that's always hanging around with Cross too. Wakaba?

… But then again, she's not normal. I've never even seen her smile.

…

_Wait a second-_

I'm thinking about her again. _Why_? It can't be just because she's not into me. I mean, Ruka, Rima, and Seiren are… at best… disgusted by my very presence and I'm not head over heels for them. No. It's something different.

Sayori Wakaba… Come to think of it, she's kind of cute…

Okay. I'm stopping that train of thought right now. Yes... It crashed into a lake and drowns.

She's a human for god's sake.

--

"_Aidou._" That was all it took to take me out of my mental rant. But it wasn't my name being called out that I was responding to. It was the voice that called out to me.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" My reply was instantaneous. As he answered me, I looked around the room. I noticed a couple of details that irked me to no end. The first thing that I realized was that Yuuki was clinging to Kaname-sama's arm. She seemed to be rubbing it. A repulsive wave of nausea hit me.

I did a quick scan around the room and about three more waves of disgust rolled through me. Ugh. Everyone was with their lover. It's almost as if they were rubbing it in my face. Ruka and Kain were sucking on each other's faces; Ichijo and Ai were (I shuddered) cuddling, and Shiki and Rima were having another one of their super private 'silent' talks.

Just as I was about to puke, Kaname-sama's voice broke through to me.  
"Aidou, did you get that?" he asked. He seemed to be a bit impatient.

Now, I was stuck. If I said no, he'd kill me; but if I lied and he found out… I shuddered, for the third time today.

I was sick of my subordination to Kaname-sama. I was sick of feeling sick every time one of these lovey-dovey couples was around. I'm sick and tired of putting up with this.

I… I need to escape. I need to be freed. I need to… get away from this hellish life. It doesn't matter how I do it… or where I go even. I just need to be away from all of these wretched _lovers!_

_I need to run away._

With myself being a genius topped with a vampire's ability to run through thoughts particularly quickly, I processed all of this _and_ thought of my next moves in just a few moments.

I quickly answered our pureblood leader. "Yes, Kaname-sama. I got it all."

He smiled at me like the Cheshire Cat. That made me wonder what he actually said when I wasn't listening. Oh well.

On that note, I practically skipped out the door. I already had my credit card and my wallet, so I really didn't need anything else. After all, my family would keep putting money into the account should I ever need it.

As soon as I stepped outside, the nausea I was enduring receded. Gratefully, I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, simultaneously chasing away the last few traces of disdain.

Taking a moment to get my bearings, I decided that going through the woods was the best choice of escaping. Through the woods, would be the hardest to track using scent, only because of all of the wildlife that would cover my essence.

I ran through the forest to clear my mind. I was getting more and more excited at the thought of finally being able to escape. The first thing on my list for after I successfully got away, was to burn the damned night class uniform. And then shower… The stupid nature smell was getting to me.

I preferred a more… oceanic scent. Possibly mixed with the aroma of forget-me-nots.

Just as I finished that thought, I could smell it. The phrase, 'Speak of the Devil' ran through my mind. The scent was intoxicating. My fangs started to lengthen and my control was waning. _This is bad, _I thought. Panic rose through me as I struggled to get a grip on my bloodlust.

The need for blood became excruciating pain incredibly fast. If I killed off the source of this enticing scent, then I would definitely be found and dragged back. I'd be severely punished too.

I shuddered at the very thought of what Kaname-sama would do to me. Now, with a new found conviction, I continued to fight down the need for blood. It was so hard. I had to go as far as to stop breathing for a few moments. The scent never left my mind, but I was regaining some degree of control.

When I had gained a shaky amount of control, I immediately looked for some blood tablets. I began with my front shirt pocket. Fingering a packet, I almost ripped my shirt trying to get it out in feral anticipation. Anger overtook me when I found it was a mere leftover packet of gum.

In frustration, I pulled at the roots of my hair and gave out a frenzied growl- half from desperation and partly from the insane need for blood. _I can't let my escape be jeopardized by my inability to contain my thirst_. I found two and immediately popped them into my awaiting mouth. Water. Shit. I need to find water for the tablets to dissolve properly. I looked around frantically for anything that might hold water. There was nothing. Dammit.

And I heard it. The life saving, holy, yet necessary, chemical compound in which there are two hydrogen atoms for every oxygen atom could be heard with my super sensitive hearing. _There was a river nearby!_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Needless to say, I reached the small river in just a few seconds. In a moment, I was on my knees scooping up the water. Just as the precious drink reached my lips, the wind blew _that scent _towards me. My hands stopped just short of my mouth and all movements stilled.

I momentarily asked myself why the world was seemingly against me. My control was seriously lashing out at my logical mind and my hold on my senses was dissolving.

_Dammit. _I am so close. I'm not going to risk my freedom just because one damn mortal has an insanely _delectable _smell.

While I was still in control, I forced my hands to shove the water into my mouth. I didn't swallow for a second, to allow the tablets to dissolve. Finding that I would lose to my innermost survival instincts very soon, I impulsively swallowed. The effects were immediate. My other self was subdued but I knew I couldn't rejoice just yet. One whiff of _that scent _would send all of my hard work down the drain. I quickly repeated the process five more times. In total, I had just consumed twelve of the vile blood substitutes.

I rejoiced. I had successfully saved my escape plan. Curiosity was coursing through me as my mind started to wonder what on earth could produce such an addicting smell. Swiftly setting off towards the source of the mouthwatering scent, I made sure to not make a single sound whilst running.

Soon, I arrived at a clearing. The area seemed to be encompassed by trees and high shrubbery. The scent was the strongest to my left. I prepared myself to the worst; I needed to b sure that my _other _self wouldn't come out. It would not bode well for my plans should I draw blood from whatever creature lies beyond these trees. With a hesitant breath, I walked forward.

And then I saw her. Out of overwhelming astonishment, I lost my balance and fell to my knees. Leaves crunched as my weight pressed against them. I let a soft chuckle escape my lips just as I sensed she lost consciousness.

_All of this trouble I went through… all of it… because of a little human girl. __Disbelievingly_, I allowed myself another soft laugh before composing myself. I sat against a tree opposite of her and studied her for a moment. My intrigue was piqued by the young human female before me. I absolutely _had _to study this specimen for a little while. After all, she _had _almost ruined my runaway plan. Deviating from my mental path shouldn't be a problem here. This neck of the woods is surrounded by a thicket of trees which has one opening. _They _won't find me here.

I believed her name was Sayori or something… I somewhat remembered Yuuki-…_sama_ calling her Yori. I didn't particularly remember the girl. She sure wasn't one of my disgusting fans for one. For which I was grateful. I didn't think I would've been able to stand it if she had been one of _them _either. Those stuck up aristocrats with their happy lovers.

I took a closer look at her.

There were tear trails lining her cheeks down to her chin. I took a cautious breath, my first since seeing her. Her scent hit me again, just as hard as a few moments ago yet strangely, I felt no impulse to feed from her.

Other than the tears, she was perfectly presentable. Her day class uniform wasn't wrinkled though her sleeping posture was slightly curled. My thoughts strayed from the current situation to reminisce for a moment.

_-Flashback-_

"_How the hell did you know?" Ruka demanded of Aidou rather harshly. He raised his arms as if to defend himself from a blow by her. When none came, he tentatively looked up to her. He was pleasantly surprised when he found that Ruka had walked over to a nearby couch and was sitting with her hands covering her face. _

_Aidou made a flashy show of strutting up to her and grinned right at her face. He replied to her earlier question with flourish. "Because you," he paused for dramatic effect. "Like every other person I've ever encountered," he stopped once again, though this time was to piss the brown-haired vampires off._

_Ruka lost her patience and threw the plant from the end table next to her, at Aidou. He dodged it easily. Angered by the fact that Aidou wouldn't finish his sentence and that he ducked the vegetation chucked at him, Ruka was getting rather unreasonable. "What the hell am I, Aidou? Tell me!"_

"…" _Aidou, being the spoiled, arrogant, and rather vain aristocrat that he was, waited until he got a more polite question from the brunette. It, like the all the blows Ruka tried in vain to land on him, never came. In its stead, he received a sharp glare promising an eternity of suffering should he decide not to get on with it._

_A bit scared at this point, Aidou reluctantly complied with Ruka's wishes. "Predictable."_

_She gave him a look that told him to elaborate now or face her hellish wrath. "Aidou…" her voice full of warnings._

"_Your posture has been slightly curled inwards and your shirt sleeves are always wet. You tend to stay away from Kaname-sama more; you are always hanging around Akatsuki these days. Shall I go on?" he cockily replied._

"_And from that you gather that I am sad?" she confirmed._

"_That and maybe even a bit lonely."_

_-End Flashback-_

From this, I gathered that Yori was feeling a bit sad. I mean, why should she be any different from those I've met before? Yes. She's sad. Lonely perhaps. Her posture was similar, if not identical, to that of Ruka's when she was rejected by Kaname-sama. She, like Ruka once again, was also avoiding the loved one whom betrayed her. Why else would she be in the middle of an unmapped forest far away from any marked path?

Come to think of it, she just might be as lonely as I am. Yori's one best friend all but deserting her should be enough to make her a bit depressed.

I sneered. How ironic that both of us were probably yearning for the same thing. It was most likely freedom. She should be feeling like she's been trapped inside a cage; a bird exploited for the entertainment of others. She probably thinks no one- Yuuki- trusts her enough to tell her the truth. Now that she knows about the Night Class' secret, she realizes she's been kept in a cage. Yes, _freedom. _I examined her features a bit further.

Her locks of brown were pretty short compared to other females yet I found myself not really caring. Her hair was just the right length to frame her face and accentuate her cheekbones. He found it endearing for some reason. Her slender frame was leaning against the tree; she was beautiful.

_Wait, why am I even thinking like this? _I was ripped out of my thoughts as I heard her breathing rate stray from steady. I looked over at her and found that she was stirring.

The expression on her face was unfathomable. She seemed to be on the verge of bursting into tears and yet it looked like she also wanted to smile. At the irony perhaps? It amused me. A ghost of a laugh escaped my throat. I guess it was the wrong thing to do since she immediately tensed. I, in turn, stiffened, afraid to have frightened her in any way. By now, my mind did not understand why my body reacted as it did. Everything I was doing was completely irrational by this point.

She didn't say a single word regarding my presence; nothing at all, actually. Perhaps she didn't mind my being there or, from her facial expression, didn't care and was thus ignoring me. We both seemed to be lost in our own musings for a time and a deep silence commenced. I interrupted it with a question.

"Are you sad?" I asked suddenly, without thinking.

I actually found myself _wanting _to know her answer. I needed to know. I… I just had to. I wanted a release so I sought one in her. When she did not answer me, I repeated my inquiry; this time, I added her name.

The tension that I did not know existed was instantly dissolved when she directed her gaze at me. "Yes."

That was her answer. Nothing more. A simple word and she left it at that. She gave no further elaborations. It infuriated me. I focused in on her features once again. She seemed to be studying me. My first instinct was to be annoyed, but then I realized her stare was different from that of a drooling idiot of a fan. The expression in her eyes was more of an… analytical way.

"Do you feel _betrayed_?" I pressed for more information. I certainly felt that way. What I do know was that I was in terrible need of honesty. I needed to get as far away from all the lies and deceit as possible. It was a huge relief that she seemed to be the type of person who either answered with blunt honesty or not at all.

"Yes," she replied. Another single syllable answer. For the strangest reason, I began to find it endearing in a way. I shrugged it off. My mind was buzzing with all the different things I could ask her, struggling with separating the valid questions from the bad and somewhat disconnected questions.

Another question whose answer was bound to play at my heartstrings escaped my lips. "Are you _lonely_?"

If she answered _yes_ to this question, I would ask her to run away from this land of twisted words and deceit with me. We were too alike not to. It would be wrong of me to leave her here and go on my own. The wind disturbed a few leaves to my left as if to say it approved of my decision.

I only heard a soft "Yes," and with that, my mind was set in an instant. I flashed her a quick smile to ease my own nerves and spat the words out. "Will you _runaway_ with me?"

"No." My eyes twitched the slightest degree upwards. I never expected her to refuse my request. My shock would've been apparent to any vampire who cared enough to pay attention but she was human, so her eyes could not detect their movement

"Why?" I implored, covering my surprise with a tight smile which probably didn't reach my eyes. I studied her features, trying to guess at what her answer would be. I found that her eyes betrayed nothing. Yes, they were saddened but I was already privy to the fact that it was due to a deception by others. Her lips were shaped into a half-hearted smirk_. __I got the feeling that if she weren't sad, she might be amused at this situation._

"I do not see any reason to do so." Her reply was the most logical answer possible.

I grinned. It was a real smile this time. If she wanted to go in this direction, I could play with her. Logic was, after all, my forte. "Do you have a reason _not _to do so?"

I allowed myself another smile. _Damn. _I was doing that a lot lately. How was it that this girl can get me from the point of animalistic frustration to grinning like a buffoon in the course of a single conversation? On top of that, she's only said around fifteen words throughout the entire dialogue!

Upon further pondering, I found this quality of hers quite desirable. She was certainly a unique character. Perhaps she would keep me entertained during our time together. I looked over at her again. She seemed to be fighting against some inner turmoil. I decided to help her out before she said something completely useless.

"Do you _trust _me?" My thoughts all stopped, waiting in anticipation for her reply. For the first time in my long and drawn out life, I prayed. I didn't even specify who the prayers were directed at. I just wished with all my heart that she would answer positively. I was fairly certain that I wouldn't be able to walk away from her by this point in time.

I wanted her to come with me. If I needed to use force and intimidation to coerce her into doing so, I would. I came to the realization that my mind had already mapped out the next few roads of my future. She was involved in every scenario. I simply couldn't imagine a future without her. I stared into her caramel colored eyes, trying to get her to say the word I so desired to hear.

"Yes."

That one single three-letter-word forged our immediate futures. My smile softened while I took a conscious breath, preparing myself for the next words.

"Sayori, run away with me." I almost commanded her. She would agree, I knew, but it didn't stop me from holding my breath instinctively until she showed some kind of reaction. A few agonizingly slow moments passed by. I became aware of my surroundings during this time, way more than before. From the birds chirping in the distance to the far off sounds of rushing water from the lake. I heard leaves swirling around, tossed up by the insistent winds, and even felt the slight vibrations of nearby woodland animals.

My thoughts ran rampant. A part of my mind was still wondering what it was that Kaname-sama was trying to get through to me this morning. A different section of my brain was focused on the problem of how I was going to hide the fact that I was a vampire to my human soon-to-be companion. And a large part of my consciousness was occupied with incessant nonsense.

All this halted when she reached for my hand, inflaming hundreds of individual nerve endings in pleasantly warm pulses. Before I could stop them, words of thanks left my mouth. It felt awkward to just leave it at that. I studied her features once again, wondering what my next course of action would be. Her face, I recalled was quite nice to look at. Then, a thought struck me.

She's very pretty. I wouldn't mind spending the undefined future with her. Just because she's been hurt didn't mean I couldn't take her as my own. I was sure I could make her fall for me. It wouldn't be hard.

How odd it was that I was going to lie to her and keep her in a world filled with lies when that is the very thing we were both trying so hard to escape from. But, if all goes well, she'll become my mate and we'll live in happiness.

Yes. That's what I'll do. And maybe, in time, I could come to like her.

I nodded my head and got straight to the point. "I love you." I stared straight into her eyes. She gave me a cute smile and I leaned down to kiss her. She returned my embrace and kissed me back. She was new at this. I could tell. She could learn. I would teach her if she was willing.

The kiss was actually pretty long. Just as I started to get into it, she broke it for air. I was stunned when she professed _her_ love for _me. _Well, that was easy… I have a nice feeling we'll get along quite nicely.

No more fears, no insecurities, and no more troubles. Not a single obligation from now on. Nothing but a future without hidden words and '_forgotten' _lines lay in wait for us. God, they can all burn and rot away in the seven rings of Hell for all I care.

With each step we took, we retreated deeper into the forest. Each step forward brought a weight off our burdened shoulders and unlocked one of the many chains on our hearts and minds. We were… _free. _Away from all the falsities at last.

And I sure as hell was _never __ever_ going back.

--

**A/N- Yeah… I know. I ruined the Fairytale Effect. But that's what I thought worked. You see, Yori lived vicariously through her books. She needed a fairytale release. When the correct situation arose, her consciousness slipped her pieces of the fairytales she'd come to adore.**

**Yori wanted a Fairy Tale more than anything.**

**Aido-sempai, on the other hand, would've thought the fairytale scenario was surrealistic because however old he is, his mind can't accept it. He's more of a logical person. (This is all just my take on their personas.)**

**Aido needed something plausible to deliver him from the idiocy of life.**

**Thanxs for reading!**  
**~Ai-chan**


End file.
